Some data processing systems provide a touch-sensitive interface as a way for a user to interact with the data processing system. A user can touch the touch-sensitive interface in different ways, forming different touch-based gestures (gestures), to communicate different inputs to the data processing system.
Touch-based gestures are commonly used with to manipulate visual information. For example, gestures to tap to select, pinch to close an application, swipe to scroll, and pinch to zoom are common on devices and data processing systems with touch-sensitive interfaces.
Different gestures use different motions, touches, and number of touches to communicate different inputs to the data processing system. For example, some gestures use a touch of a single finger, such as in a tap gesture. Some other gestures comprise multiple fingers and motions, such as a pinching or a spreading motion of two fingers.